


Sayori Chronicles: Shamwow Edition the Reckoning HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue and Knuckles Part 3 with your boi lil pump featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series

by ListenImTrash



Series: Doki Doki... Literature? [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club!, Sham-Wow
Genre: FUC, because it was typed on a kindle, do i really have to put a crack tag here after you read the title, heres wonderwall, im running out of tags, k - Freeform, litTERED WITH SPELLING MISTAKES, why does it say freeform when i type single word tags tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListenImTrash/pseuds/ListenImTrash
Summary: Yes the title needs to be that longsayori meets the shamwow guy, and chaos ensues.(man why do all my ddlc crackfics have sayori fucking the world up holy h*ck)





	Sayori Chronicles: Shamwow Edition the Reckoning HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue and Knuckles Part 3 with your boi lil pump featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series

It was finally time.  
Here, at Mount Infomercial, Sayori has finished her demonic probably ritual to summon the KING of advertising useless shit!  
BILLY MAYS--Wait, what?  
He's not the god of infomercials?  
Huh?   
Vince Offer? Who the hell is that?  
OH, him?  
Ok, Ok.  
Anyways, my producer has just told me that she is summoning VINCE OFFER, the Shamwow guy!  
"Oh, dammit...broke another leg." Sayori said, clearly annoyed, and having a broken leg.  
Suddenly...  
boom  
crash  
sound effects  
woah  
Sayori immediately screamed and fell back, and broke another leg.  
Vince Offer has awoken!  
"Sham WOW! Who are you?" asked Mr. Shamwow, Sham WOWing.  
Sayori responded, "Sayori."  
Sayori was unsure of why she had summoned him in the first place, but---  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"huh? w-where am i?"  
"Welcome, to the flashback field, Sayori NoLastNameGiven."  
"The fuck? THAT'S my last name?"  
"Yes, that is rather unfortunate..  
"Anyways, the purpose of our times and spaces colliding at this very moment is because, as the name of the place implies, I am here to show you a flashback. A memory, if you will."  
"Huh. Ok."  
Sayori was immediately reminded of the Gucci Gang Crisis.  
"GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCIGANGGUCIGANGUCCIINGUANGUCCIANGANCGUCIG"  
meanwhile, in sayoris head...  
'Sham Wow!'  
'Sham WOW!'  
'SHAM WOW!'  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh yeah, I remember that!" remembered Sayori.  
"Ok. bye." Said the voice.  
"Anyways, 'Sayori', what do we do now?"  
"…"  
"…"  
"Sayori--"  
"How bout I banish you to the depths of Hell?"  
And with the magic 'banishing to the pits of hell' or 'the author is getting bored of writing and wants to end it now' words, Shamwoow man was gone.  
Sayori was still depressed.  
Oh yay.  
I love happy endings.  
A/N: oh oops this has a sort of plot fuck  
bye


End file.
